This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electrical system may include multiple electrical devices electrically interconnected to facilitate supplying electrical power from an electrical power source (e.g., generator) to an electrical load. In some instances, the electrical devices may include a passive electrical device, such as a capacitor or an inductor, and/or an active electrical device that may be operationally controlled, such as an electromechanical switching device or a semiconductor switching device. For example, a power converter may include a capacitor and a semiconductor switching device, which may be controlled to convert alternating current (AC) electrical power received from an electrical source into direct current (DC) electrical power supplied to an electrical load.
In some instances, multiple electrical devices with lower power ratings may be electrically coupled in series, thereby cascading the electrical devices to facilitate implementation in higher power rating applications. For example, the power converter may be implemented with multiple cascaded capacitors, which have a total capacitance expected to be sufficient for operation in a high voltage application, connected in series between a positive DC bus and a negative DC bus via multiple wires (e.g., electrical connectors). Additionally or alternatively, the power converter may be implemented with multiple cascaded semiconductor switching devices, which have a combined rating expected to reliably switch between connecting and disconnecting electrical power in the high voltage application, connected in series between the positive DC bus and the negative DC bus via multiple wires.
However, in some instances, switching between connecting and disconnecting electrical power to an electrical connector may introduce stray impedance (e.g., capacitance and/or inductance), which affects operation of the electrical system and/or surrounding electrical devices. For example, when electrical power is alternatingly connected to and disconnected from an electrical connector, change in electrical current flowing through the electrical connector may generate a magnetic field that introduces stray inductance in nearby electrically conductive material, such as another electrical connector or an electrical device in the electrical system. In some instances, stray inductance may result in voltage overshoot occurring in the electrical system, which may affect lifespan and/or operational reliability of electrical devices in the electrical system.